Reckless
by FieryBrunette
Summary: When it comes to James Potter and Lily Evans, some would call it obsession, and others would call it pure madness. But it's not his fault. She simply has that sort of affect on him. R&R?


James Potter doesn't know the first thing about love. He's never seen a romantic comedy, read a romantic novel, nor listened one whit to his mother's lectures about how to woo a girl.

But now, one might as well call him the damn most hopeless romantic they've ever met.

All because of one tempestuous, sharp-tongued Gryffindor with brilliant red hair.

He's not exactly sure when he started noticing her, or when he started wanting her to notice him. It could have been that day he saw her help a first year whose book bag had split in the middle of the bustling hallway. Or it could have been that time he saw her perform a spectacular cheering charm that had half the class in giggles for the remainder of the day. But there's no real way of telling; he's rather dreadful with details and facts.

The point is, he's in love with Lily Evans. And nothing anyone says is going to change his mind about it.

Of course, she tries to. Boy, does she try.

After the first time he asks her out, she politely declines. But his persistence continues, and in the end she has to revert to threatening him with bodily harm so he'll leave her alone.

He doesn't give up, however. Because no matter how many times she'll scream at him and explain that she can't stand the very sight of him, no matter how many insults and hexes she'll throw, and no matter how many furious glares she'll send his direction at any time of day, he'll always be crazy for her.

She's the out of bounds prize for the winner of a never ending race, as well as the million dollars at the end of a lottery that is nearly impossible to win. He knows she'll never give him the time of day, and that notion alone seems to make him want her more.

He's dated lots of girls, kissed even more than that, but not once has he ever felt that desperate need to make a girl look at him before her. The impulse to show off, even if it only pisses her off thoroughly, is useless to attempt to control. He'll start to get antsy when she gets in his line of sight, feeling as if fire ants are crawling along under his skin. So in an effort to throw off the restless feeling, he'll pull off some fantastic stunt or another. The high he receives from just getting her to acknowledge him is ridiculous.

James Potter has always wanted what he can't have. Eventually, he usually get what he wants. But this time, it seems to be an entirely different story. Because she clearly has no intentions whatsoever of letting him have her. Ever.

But when it comes to Lily, he's got a one track mind. Like the distant light seen at the end of a tunnel, he swears to keep chasing after her until he gets to his goal. When she's around, he sort of loses sight of anything else that is on his mind. Some would call it obsession, even pure madness. It's really not his fault though. She simply has that sort of affect on him.

Sometimes, there are days when he'll say that he's finally given up and thrown in the towel. She's not worth it. He could never pull it off. He'll make this big, long declaration to his friends, officially ending his infatuation with Lily Evans.

Then he'll see her later on while passing in the hallway, laughing joyously with her friends. He'll note the sparkle in her emerald eyes and the smile that makes his pulse race, even though he knows its not meant for him. He'll turn to his friends and tell them to never mind what he had said earlier that morning. There's no way in hell he's giving up on THAT. His friends will laugh and call him a masochistic bastard as they head to class.

For once, James might have to agree with them.

But either way, he can't help it.

He's always been sort of reckless that way.

* * *

**A/N: Just because this one-shot is small doesn't mean it doesn't reserve some reviews, yeah? Please do the world a favor and click on that very beautiful review button down there!**


End file.
